The present invention pertains to improvements in the field of electrocoagulation printing. More particularly, the invention relates to an intermittent electrocoagulation printing method and apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,629 of Jan. 23, 1990, Applicant has described a high-speed electrocoagulation printing method and apparatus in which use is made of a positive electrode in the form of a revolving cylinder having a passivated surface onto which dots of colored, coagulated colloid representative of an image are produced. These dots of colored, coagulated colloid are thereafter contacted with a substrate such as paper to cause transfer of the colored, coagulated colloid onto the substrate and thereby imprint the substrate with the image. As explained in this patent, the positive electrode is coated with a dispersion containing an olefinic substance and a metal oxide prior to electrical energization of the negative electrodes in order to weaken the adherence of the dots of coagulated colloid to the positive electrode and also to prevent an uncontrolled corrosion of the positive electrode. In addition, gas generated as a result of electrolysis upon energizing the negative electrodes is consumed by reaction with the olefinic substance so that there is no gas accumulation between the negative and positive electrodes.
The electrocoagulation printing ink which is injected into the gap defined between the positive and negative electrodes consists essentially of a liquid colloidal dispersion containing an electrolytically coagulable colloid, a dispersing medium, a soluble electrolyte and a coloring agent. Where the coloring agent used is a pigment, a dispersing agent is added for uniformly dispersing the pigment into the ink. After coagulation of the colloid, any remaining non-coagulated colloid is removed from the surface of the positive electrode, for example, by scraping the surface with a soft rubber squeegee, so as to fully uncover the colored, coagulated colloid which is thereafter transferred onto the substrate. The surface of the positive electrode is thereafter cleaned by means of a plurality of rotating brushes and a cleaning liquid to remove any residual coagulated colloid adhered to the surface of the positive electrode.
When a polychromic image is desired, the negative and positive electrodes, the positive electrode coating device, ink injector, rubber squeegee and positive electrode cleaning device are arranged to define a printing unit and several printing units each using a coloring agent of different color are disposed in tandem relation to produce several differently colored images of coagulated colloid which are transferred at respective transfer stations onto the substrate in superimposed relation to provide the desired polychromic image. Alternatively, the printing units can be arranged around a single roller adapted to bring the substrate into contact with the dots of colored, coagulated colloid produced by each printing unit, and the substrate which is in the form of a continuous web is partially wrapped around the roller and passed through the respective transfer stations for being imprinted with the differently colored images in superimposed relation.
The positive electrode which is used for electrocoagulation printing must be made of an electrolytically inert metal capable of releasing trivalent ions so that upon electrical energization of the negative electrodes, dissolution of the passive oxide film on such an electrode generates trivalent ions which then initiate coagulation of the colloid. Examples of suitable electrolytically inert metals include stainless steels, aluminium and tin.
As explained in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,593 of May 12, 1998, the teaching of which is incorporated herein by reference, a breakdown of passive oxide films occurs in the presence of electrolyte anions, such as Cl.sup.-, Br.sup.- and I.sup.-, there being a gradual oxygen displacement from the passive film by the halide anions and a displacement of adsorbed oxygen from the metal surface by the halide anions. The velocity of passive film breakdown, once started, increases explosively in the presence of an applied electric field. There is thus formation of a soluble metal halide at the metal surface. In other words, a local dissolution of the passive oxide film occurs at the breakdown sites, which releases metal ions into the electrolyte solution. Where a positive electrode made of stainless steel or aluminium is utilized in Applicant's electrocoagulation printing method, dissolution of the passive oxide film on such an electrode generates Fe.sup.3+ or Al.sup.3+ ions. These trivalent ions then initiate coagulation of the colloid.
When using negative electrodes made of an active metal such as iron, Applicant has observed that the metal undergoes dissolution in the ink in the presence of the aforesaid electrolyte anions, whether the electrodes are energized or not, resulting in corrosion of the negative electrodes and contamination of the ink. In addition, the metal ions which are released into the ink as a result of such a dissolution cause the formation of a gelatinous material which deposits onto the surfaces of the negative electrodes, thereby creating an electrical resistance which increases as the amount of deposited gelatinous material increases, leading to a complete blocking of the electrical signal.
When using negative electrodes made of a passive metal such as chromium, nickel, stainless steel and titanium which have a passive oxide film on their surface, Applicant has observed that when the electrodes are not energized, there is no formation of the aforesaid gelatinous deposit. On the other hand, when the negative electrodes are energized, there is formation of the gelatinous deposit. It is believed that gas generated as a result of electrolysis and not consumed by reaction with the aforesaid olefinic substance causes a breakdown of the passive oxide film and a local dissolution of the latter at the breakdown sites, resulting in a release of metal ions into the ink and formation of the gelatinous deposit.